This invention relates to compositions of self-propelled liquid fuel for applications as domestic, commercial, and industrial fuel, particularly, in areas and at times when low ambient temperature conditions are less frequently encountered. The fuel is characterized by consisting of broad boiling range of hydrocarbon mixtures including low value ethane as a propellant and heavy components, up to octane/octene and using as gaseous fuels in a novel container and delivering system.